


Sit the Night Out

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: Sasuke loves her, emotional as she may be.





	Sit the Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon tumblr prompt, "reacting to the other one crying about something."

“Sakura?” The door creaks open as I press gently, searching for some sign of her presence. I’m torn between hoping she’s here and that she’s not–there’s part of me that wants to make sure I’m able to clean up properly before surprising her, but also part of me that wants to offer myself as I am, which is fairly disgusting from training all day.

I’m fairly certain we’ll have a decent time regardless, but for all she does for me, I like to be at least somewhat presentable when approaching her. 

I toe off my shoes and take off my hoodie, laying it across the back of a kitchen chair before wandering further into the house. “Anyone home?” I ask. Naruto and Hinata took Sarada for the day, I know, but it’s always a mystery where Sakura goes on her days off. When I hear nothing, I leave my shirt on top of the washing machine on my way to the bathroom. Clean and presentable it is, then.

The shower hisses as it comes to life and beats down hot on my aching muscles. I’m certainly not as young as I once was, and it’s making itself known after the workouts Lee’s created for me. At one point I’d liked telling myself I’d be forever young, but life unfortunately doesn’t work like that. Years fly by and suddenly you’re standing naked in the shower waiting for your wife to come home so you can surprise her on your fifteenth wedding anniversary.

Fifteen years is more than I ever thought I’d have with her.

I take my time, making sure everything is well and proper before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist. The cat’s yowling at the door, probably looking to stick her head under the still-dripping tap, so I let her in as I hear the _click _of a door.

“Sakura?” I ask again.

“Give me a minute,” she calls from the bedroom. It sounds muffled, nasally, and my brow furrows in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“I said give me a minute,” she says. There’s a sniff directly afterwards. “It’s nothing.”

It’s not nothing, obviously. I’m not _that _out of touch, so I crack the door open just enough to peer in with one eye. She’s perched on the edge of the bed with her sweatshirt hanging half off her shoulder, one hand wiping under her eyes. “Are you…hurt?”

She sniffs again before turning to me with a watery smile. “You’ve never been one to follow directions, have you?”

“Well…” I pad in and shut the door behind me, settling next to her and tipping her head onto my shoulder. “You’re obviously not feeling well.”

“Ino convinced me to go to a movie while you were out,” she says. “It was…”

“Upsetting?”

Sakura presses her face into my neck and takes a deep, shuddering breath as she nods.

“Did the dog die?”

Another nod, then a quiet, “Beautiful German Shepherd.”

I’m never quite sure how to handle these situations, so I settle for a comforting hand on her side and rubbing small circles into her hip as her eyes leak. More than once I’ve gotten in trouble for reminding her that the animal didn’t _actually _die–she says it doesn’t matter, because in the moment it doesn’t seem like it. I rest my chin on top of her head. “I’m sorry.”

“He was just so cute, you know? And then…bam.” She holds her arms out before dropping them in her lap. “There he went.”

Silence _definitely _seems like the best way to handle this.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I know you probably had plans for tonight. Sarada’s out, it’s our night, and here I am crying over something fake.”

“I did,” I begin, “but if you want to stay home and do something here, we can.”

Her bottom lip quivers as she looks up at me. “Are you sure? I can try and get myself together.”

I press my forehead to hers, then our lips together in a quick kiss. “We can go out some other time, I promise. Let’s sit this night out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
